Understanding
by alohamora080
Summary: An touch of comfort in exchange for a dash of wisdom. Third Place in WeasleySeeker's "Relate" Competition.


01 July 1997

Bill winced, biting his lip in discomfort, as Fleur gently helped him back onto his hospital bed. The scars on his arms and face seemed to burn from the aftermath of sitting under the warm, balmy afternoon sun, as they'd watched the brilliant, white tomb of Hogwarts's most celebrated Headmaster glint tantalizingly in the sunlight. Sighing slightly, Bill ran a hand over one of his particularly deep scabs, wishing, not for the first time, that it was not there.

"Are you sure zat you weel be alright by yourself?" Fleur inquired uncertainly, for the umpteenth time that day. "I can ask for my food to be brought up 'ere, eef you want zat—"

"Fleur," Bill interrupted softly, working hard not to sound too upset, himself. After all, Fleur had been sitting by his side for the past day and night, with no other concern on her mind but his welfare. She deserved a break, more than anyone. "Don't be silly—go eat lunch—you must be starving—"

"I am not zat 'ungry," she shrugged, but at the same time, rubbing her stomach thoughtfully. "I can stay 'ere until you sleep—"

"It's alright, Fleur," Bill chuckled lightly, raising his bruised thumb and running it gently over her pale cheek. "I'll be fine. Go eat."

"D'accord," Fleur murmured. "I weel be back 'ere soon, chéri…and your muzzer says zat she weel come and visit after lunch too…" And, with one more encouraging smile, she leaned down and planted a kiss upon her fiancé's scarred nose before gliding gracefully out of the Hospital Wing.

Bill watched her go, dejected. Since his violent encounter with Fenir Greyback, he had acquired a lucid distaste for being alone. Nightmares had plagued him constantly and Fleur had often had to shake him awake, as his thrashing became too brutal. Yet, even after an especially horrifying nightmare, nothing comforted him more than Fleur's warm hand on his and her anxious face looming above his. Nothing made him feel more relaxed than her mere presence.

Oh, how he detested being alone.

As if on cue, the door to the Hospital Wing opened with a _click_, and Bill snapped suddenly out of his reverie, turning towards the door. Remus Lupin had entered the room, one hand whisking through his sandy hair and the other tugging haphazardly at his scarf, which was draped tightly around his neck, despite the blazing July weather.

Closing the door gently behind him, Remus turned around and began pacing towards Bill's cot, and Bill quickly shifted his gaze back to the ceiling. Remus sighed, before tentatively positioning himself upon the visitor's chair next to Bill's bed, a small frown tugging at his lips.

"Bill?"

"Hello, Remus."

For a moment, neither man uttered a word, with Bill gazing at the ceiling and Remus, his hands. After what seemed to both men like an uncomfortable eternity, Remus cleared his throat pointedly and spoke, tone mellow, "Er—how—how have you been you doing, Bill?"

Bill smiled ruefully. "Reckon I've been better." Remus nodded understandingly.

Another charged silence fell between them.

"Well," Remus swallowed, rising. "I just came around to see how you were doing," Remus explained rather awkwardly, lightly patting Bill's shoulder. "I suppose I'd best be off to lunch, now—"

But, all of a sudden, the thought of being alone again terrified Bill more than anything else possibly could have, in that moment. And, before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "No—please—don't leave!"

Remus froze, brows arching. Without a word, he silently lowered himself back into his chair.

Bill's felt a prickle of embarrassment. He stammered, "I'm sorry—I—I'm being ridiculous—I don't know why I—"

"Hate being alone," Remus supplied knowingly.

Relief—pure, unadulterated relief—trickled through Bill's veins. "Did you feel like this when—?"

"Greyback bit me? Oh, yes, I hated being alone," Remus mumbled. "I remember, for about a year before I left for Hogwarts, I used to make my mum sit at my beside until I fell asleep." He barked a humorless laugh. "It's like I expected Greyback to come bounding in through my window or something. Ridiculous, I know."

But, Bill was gaping at Remus, stunned. "I—never knew—it was—Greyback—?"

Remus inclined his head, smiling forcibly. Then, his expression melted into a grimace. "Bill, I know what it's like. I know what your going through. And, even though I almost certain you won't be a full-fledged werewolf, I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to step in."

"Of course," Bill said, surprised.

"When it happened to me, I tried so hard to push every one out of my life. I was ashamed, distressed of what I had become. Bill, I don't want you to feel the same away—behave the same way—"

"I won't," Bill interjected at once. "I—Fleur—she's been brilliant—and I would never think of pushing her—"

"I know, Bill," the corners of Remus's mouth twitched upward. "I know."

And, for the third time that afternoon, silence settled over the two men. But, for once, it was peaceful, it was comfortable. Filled with understanding.

"Well, enough about me," Bill laughed suddenly, beaming sincerely for the first time that day. His face had filled with color. "What's this I hear about you and Tonks?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Remus's cheeks flushed deep red.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, averting his eyes suddenly.

"Don't be thick, Remus," Bill rolled his eyes. "I saw you both holding hands."

"Well…I sort of…I agreed to give her a chance."

"Your words of wisdom astound me," Bill snorted. "Honestly, Remus, even a troll could've figured that much out—"

"She wants to get married."

Bill's eyebrows flew up his face. He stared at Remus, stunned. Then, his face broke into a warm grin. "That's—that's brilliant! I don't believe it, the two of you married, already! Congratulations, mate—"

"Bill!" Remus leaped suddenly to his feet, expression disbelieving and slightly angry. "Are you joking? I can't get married! I can't marry her!"

Bill's grin vanished. He felt completely bewildered. "What are you on about? Of course you can marry her!"

"I can't!" Remus yelped, shaking his head furiously. "You don't understand, Bill, I'm a werewolf! I'm a danger to society. By marrying her, I make her an outcast. By marrying her, I'm going against every moral I've ever followed. I can't do that to her! She deserves a better future—and just think of what her parents would say!"

"Remus," Bill said sternly. "She doesn't care about all that. None of us do."

"But—"

"Weren't you the one who said—less than a minute ago, in fact—that it's wrong to push someone away, just because you're ashamed of yourself?" Bill demanded.

Remus seemed to teeter on the edge of speech.

"You might want to try taking a leaf out of your own book once in a while, Remus." Bill chuckled knowingly.

For a second, Remus simply stared at Bill, head cocked thoughtfully to the side. Then, at long last, he nodded, albeit somewhat stiffly, and Bill knew at once: he had understood.

* * *

This one-shot is for the lovely WeasleySeeker's "Relate" Challenge. It was great fun to write, especially since the two characters I was allotted were two characters that I had been meaning to write about for the longest time.


End file.
